Recuerdos
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Harry nos cuenta como una sola persona puede cambiar nuestra vida. ¿Quieres saber como esa persona cambió su vida?. ¡Entra y descúbrelo!


**Hola de nuevo yo con una nueva historia, esta es de las primeras historias que escribí, en lo personal me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**ACLARACIÓN:**** Este One-Shot no toma en cuenta el Séptimo libro de la saga, puesto que aún no había salido a la venta.**

_**¡¡¡Disfruten la Lectura!!!**_

**Recuerdos**

**[H&Hr]**

¿Saben?, es curioso como una persona puede cambiar tu vida, y para probarlo, ¿que historia mejor que la mía?,¿quieren saber como una persona cambio mi vida?, bien, se los contare.

En mi niñez era un niño bastante triste, vivía con mis tíos, los Dursley, que al contrario de todos los tíos, ellos no eran nada cariñosos conmigo, para ellos era un simple, digámoslo emm... un estorbo, si eso un estorbo esa es la palabra. Mis padres, según mis tíos, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y yo, como un niño inocente les creí, lo que no sabía era que un día común para mis tíos y un día especial para mi, todo mi punto de vista sobre la vida cambiaría.

El día de mi cumpleaños número 11, estábamos en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, días anteriores me habían mandado unas cartas pero no sabía de que se trataba, esperé despierto como todos mis cumpleaños anteriores a que el reloj diera las 12, cuando lo hizo un fuerte ruido despertó a mis tíos y a mi primo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a entrar a un semi-gigante que pasaría a ser uno de mis grandes amigos en un futuro. Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio Hogwarts se había aparecido ante mi para darme una carta, esa carta decía que yo ¡ERA UN MAGO!, y que había sido aceptado desde mi nacimiento al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A partir de ese día, mi vida cambio, entre a mi primer año de Hogwarts, conocí a unos amigos extraordinarios, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ellos dos me apoyaron como nadie lo había hecho en toda mi vida, y hasta el día de hoy siguen haciéndolo. Ron, es el mas chico de los varones de la familia Weasley, es una gran persona, mi mejor amigo, gracioso, confiable. Hermione, es la persona más inteligente que he conocido, confiable, cariñosa, mi mejor amiga desde el primer curso y ahora más que eso, con ella siento que encontré mi otra mitad, sus papás son muggles, y esa es la razón por la que muchos del colegio la molestaban, especialmente Draco Malfoy.

En mi primer año, empecé a jugar al Quidditch como buscador de mi casa, Gryffindor. Antes de finalizar el año Ron, Hermione y yo fuimos a buscar la piedra filosofal, la cual pensamos que la tenia el profesor Snape, y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que no la tenia el, si no el Profesor actual de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Quirrel, quien era controlado por Voldemort, el profesor Quirrel murió en batalla ese día.

En mi segundo curso las cosas no mejoraron mucho, un elfo doméstico apareció en mi habitación advirtiéndome de que no debía de ir a Hogwarts ese año, cosa en la que no le hice caso, Ron y yo no pudimos pasar el andén 9 y 3/4 y tuvimos que usar el auto de los Weasley para llegar al colegio, cosa por la que casi nos expulsan a los dos. Ese año Voldemort volvió a hacer de las suyas, por medio de un diario, los hijos de Muggles habían sido petrificados entre ellos Hermione, aún recuerdo la angustia que sentí cuando me enteré, así que Ron y yo tuvimos que solucionar el problema, claro que sin Hermione no lo hubiéramos podido hacer, ella estaba en la biblioteca investigando el día que fue atacada, y encontró la respuesta, 'tuberías', la cámara secreta estaba en el baño.

En mi tercer año, antes de comenzar mi Tía Marge fue a visitar a mis tíos y a mi primo, yo como siempre era excluido de todo, ella empezó a insultar a mis padres, me enoje y no se como pero la infle, hecho por lo que también casi me expulsan del colegio, ya que no se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio sin ser mayor de edad. Un asesino andaba suelto, según el señor Weasley, andaba tras de mi, pero resulto que Sirius Black, el supuesto asesino, era inocente y también era mi padrino, me sentí tan feliz al saber que si tenia familia, Hermione y yo tuvimos que regresar en el tiempo para salvar a Sirius y a Buckbeak el Hippogriffo, y todo resulto muy bien, Buckbeak y Sirius lograron escapar.

En el cuarto año, las cosas si que empeoraron, antes de entrar al colegio había tenido pesadillas sobre Voldemort, me enojé con Ron y Hermione fue la única que me creyó, ya que había sido elegido como el cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos, todo iba bien hasta que en la tercera prueba, bueno, ya lo saben Voldemort volvió.

En quinto, conocí a los de la Orden del Fénix, unas personas maravillosas, en ese año una nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Umbridge, pero como no nos enseñaba, Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de formar un ejército, empecé a salir con Cho Chang, con ayuda de Hermione, pero...nuestra relación no funcionó, también descubrimos la profecía en el departamento de misterios, ese día Hermione fue atacada por una mortífago llamado Dolohov, yo me puse histérico, pensé que si ella moría sería mi culpa, sentí mi mundo desvanecerse y me calmé hasta que Neville me dijo que aún tenía pulso, pero lo mas triste ese día fue que Sirius murió.

En sexto, fui en busca de los Horrocruxes junto con Dumbledore. Él me mostró varios recuerdos claves, con los cuales según Dumbledore, yo podría derrotar a Voldemort. Fui elegido capitán del quipo de Quidditch, las cosas, digamos no salieron muy bien como pensé, ese año Dumbledore murió en manos del Profesor Snape, Ron y Hermione tuvieron lo que se dice " una tensión amorosa" ya que Ron empezó a salir con Lavender para darle celos a Hermione, y yo por otro lado empecé a salir con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

En séptimo, como Dumbledore había muerto, McGonagall tomo el puesto de directora. Antes de entrar habíamos conseguido destruir todos los Horrocruxes, Ron empezó a salir con Luna Lovegood aunque no lo crean, Ginny no salía con nadie hasta el momento y yo, bueno, este fue el año en el que estuve muy unido a Hermione, tanto que empecé a sentir cosas por ella cuando se acercaba, me abrazaba, me daba un beso en la mejilla, por todo fue horrible la forma en la que supe lo que sentía, ¿quieren saber como me di cuenta de ese sentimiento?, bien, se los contaré, todo empezó cuando......

_***Flash back***_

_Una noche como cualquier otra, Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos en la sala común, Ron y yo tratábamos de convencer a Hermione de que nos ayudara con la tarea de Transformaciones, cuando...._

_- ¡¡CHICOS!! - gritó Ginny, quien venia con Luna, al entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda - ¡Mortifagos, hay Mortifagos, están atacando en los jardines! ¡vengan! – los tres, alarmados salimos corriendo de ahí, temía que este momento pasara, pero de una u otra forma sabia que el momento se acercaba._

_La lucha fue dura, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban ahí, también había unos cuantos Aurores, y como ya habíamos logrado destruir todos lo Horrocruxes, la mayoría de los Mortifagos ya habían sido enviados a Azkaban, solo quedaban algunos, pero la orden se encargaba de ellos, yo, por otro lado me encargaba del premio gordo: Voldemort_

_- Hola Tom, nos volvemos a ver - dije_

_- Potter, espero que disfrutes tus últimos minutos de vida – dijo con una sonrisa malvada asomándose en su rostro de serpiente._

_- Eso ya lo veremos - puse su varita en riste - ¡Expelliarmus! - ese fue el primer hechizo, de ese salieron mas y mas, en pocos minutos los dos estábamos exhaustos, yo mas que Voldemort_

_- Vaya, vaya Potter, veo que no eres tan fuerte como pensé - dijo acercándose a mi - espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimos momentos - ¡Crucio! - yo no pude hacer nada, estaba muy débil, empecé a retorcerme en el suelo, la vista se me nublaba y ya casi no tenía fuerzas para respirar - Potter, Potter, Potter, pensaste que podrías ganarme, ahora solo te digo, ¡Hasta nunca!- en ese momento, vi como su varita me apuntaba y como las palabras salían de su boca - ¡Avada Kedavra! – _

_Pensé que era mi fin, pero de repente hubo una especie de explosión, era Obvio, alguien se había interpuesto entre la maldición y yo, cerré fuertemente los ojos, todo era silencio, cuando los abrí, quise nunca haberlos abierto, frente a mi estaba ella, mi mejor amiga, unos cuantos metros adelante, Voldemort, que por lo que pude escuchar, estaba muerto, pero eso ya no me importaba, me acerque como pude a Hermione y la tome en mis brazos y la abrace, me había salvado la vida, otra vez._

_- Hermione - acaricie su rostro - Hermione, no me hagas esto, no me dejes - la zarandee un poco, pero no me respondía - Hermione - ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, ese era el sentimiento que no sabia que era, la amaba - Hermione, no me dejes, por favor - sollocé, no lo pude evitar, estaba perdiendo a la persona mas importante en mi vida, la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho. Sentía una presión en el pecho insoportable, no podía creer que Hermione había muerto por salvarme la vida, Ron llego a mi lado, el no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que me vio llorar._

_- Harry,¿que paso? - pero la respuesta era obvia, y el lo noto en cuanto vio a Hermione en mis brazos y me miro - esto no puede ser - sus ojos se nublaron y se arrodilló a mi lado_

_- Ella se interpuso entre el Avada Kedavra y yo...Voldemort murió - otro sollozo - y ella también - la mire y le aparte un mechón de su cara - Eres una tonta Hermione, una tonta - ya no pude mas y solté el llanto, la recosté en el suelo cuidadosamente y llore sobre ella, Ron me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo y también empezó a llorar_

_- Pediré ayuda, ella no puede estar muerta, enseguida regreso - y se fue, yo no sabia que hacer, la mujer que amaba había muerto por mi culpa_

_- Perdóname Hermione, perdóname, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo al no darme cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente, perdóname, te amo Hermione, no me dejes - tome su mano y la abracé, pero algo paso, algo que me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_- No hay nada que perdonarte, serás un idiota pero eres mi idiota - dijo una voz muy débil_

_- ¡Hermione! - escuchar su voz fue como escuchar a un ángel hablar, no podía creerlo, ¡Hermione estaba viva! - ¡Estas viva!¡no puedo creerlo!, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me escuchaste? - ella me sonrió y se acerco a mi y me susurro "yo también te amo", ya no pude esperar mas y la bese, el beso era lento, tierno y lleno de amor._

_***Fin del Flash back***_

Después de ese beso, la llevamos a San Mungo, ella estaba bien, noticia que nos alegro a todos. Lo que había pasado en batalla según la profesora McGonagall, Hermione había puesto un _protejo_, pero ese hechizo era muy potente por lo que debías usar toda la energía de tu cuerpo y esa era la razón por la que Hermione se había desmayado.

Salió del hospital en unas semanas, por que necesitaba reposo y yo ya no podía aguantar mas, así que decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia, aún recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba...

_***Flash back***_

_Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Hermione había salido del hospital, estábamos en la madriguera, y Hermione y yo habíamos asistido, estábamos platicando los gemelos, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione y yo, sabia que ese era el momento para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía y para aclarar todo._

_- Hermione - le dije en un susurro ya que estaba enseguida de mi - ¿podemos hablar un minuto?_

_- Claro - me sonrió - Chicos, Harry y yo regresamos en un momento - los dos nos levantamos y salimos al jardín - Bien que pasa - me pregunto cuando ya nadie nos podía ver y escuchar_

_- Bueno es que ...yo... ¿Recuerdas el beso cuando estábamos en la batalla final? - estaba bastante nervioso, ella me sonrió_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo..._

_- Bueno es que yo quería decirte que...yo...te... yoteamoHermsyahoraquieropedirtequeseasminovia – dije tan rápido que ni yo mismo entendí lo que dije_

_- ¿Que?, no te entendí – respondió confundida_

_- yo te amo Herms.. por eso te bese y yo... – empecé a explicar, pero no pude continuar ya que ella se había abalanzado sobre mi, y me estaba besando, y yo le correspondí inmediatamente. Cuando nuestros pulmones nos pidieron aire nos separamos_

_- Yo también te amo - me sonrió y no puede evitar besarla de nuevo_

_- Herms, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le dije mirándola a los ojos_

_- ¡¡Ohh Harry, claro que si!! - me beso_

_***Fin del Flash back***_

De eso habían pasado ya 4 años, los mejores años de mi vida, junto a la mujer que amo, cuando recién salimos de Hogwarts Ron y yo decidimos estudiar para Aurores y Hermione decidió estudiar Medimagia, ahora los tres trabajábamos y teníamos unos muy buenos puestos, Hermione era la jefa del departamento de Heridas hechas por hechizos avanzados, Ron era el mejor auror que haya tenido el ministerio y yo era jefe de aurores. Hacia como una semana que había tomado una decisión, tal vez la mas importante de mi vida, le pediría matrimonio a Hermione. Ron me había ayudado en eso y le había pedido a su actual esposa Luna y a su hermana que mantuvieran ocupada a Hermione, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer....

_***Flash back***_

_- Bien creo que ya esta todo listo, muchas gracias amigo - le dije a Ron, estábamos arreglando el departamento que compartíamos Hermione y yo hacía 2 años._

_- De nada Hermano, suerte - me dio un fraternal abrazo - me tengo que ir, le prometí a Luna que iríamos a San Mungo juntos, lleva 4 meses y por fin podremos saber cual es el sexo de nuestro hijo_

_- ¿Tu que quieres que sea? - le pregunte a Ron con curiosidad_

_- Pues, creo que seria bueno empezar con un niño..._

_- Si, un niño estaría bien para ambos, suerte amigo – le dije _

_- Hasta luego Harry le hablare a Luna para que Hermione venga _

_- Gracias Ron - y se fue. 10 minutos después, mi novia entró por la puerta del departamento._

_- Esta chica esta cada vez mas misteriosa - dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de ella - ¿Harry?, ¿estas aquí?, ¿Que es esto? - pregunto ella sorprendida, la casa estaba llena de velas y al fondo empezó a sonar su canción favorita, sabia que le encantaba esa canción, me acerque a ella por la espalda y la abrace._

_- ¿Me permite este baile? - se volteo para verme y me sonrió_

_- Por supuesto que si - la abrace por la cintura y ella rodio mi cuello con sus brazos, cuando termino la canción me preguntó - ¿Y a que se debe esta magnífica sorpresa caballero? - me dijo sonriente_

_- Se debe a una ocasión especial – respondí sonriendo_

_- ¿Y esa ocasión especial cual es? - dijo acomodándome el cuello de la camisa_

_- Bueno, es una pregunta que quiero hacerte - le di un corto beso en los labios_

_- ¿Y cual es esa pregunta?_

_- Hermione..antes de hacerte la pregunta, quiero decirte que, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, te amo como no tienes idea, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que te conocí, la única persona que estuvo conmigo hasta el final, la que nunca me falló, ese día en la batalla final pensé que..habías muerto, y ante tal pensamiento hasta hoy me estremezco, el solo pensar no tenerte a mi lado, poder abrazarte, besarte, me deprime, cuando te vi ahí en el suelo después del hechizo, y pensé que estabas muerta, el alma se me partió en mil pedazos, era como si una parte de mi estuviera contigo y cuando me hablaste, sentí como si resucitara, ahí me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia y aceptaste, me sentí completo, por que aunque no lo viera, una gran parte de mi corazón ha estado contigo siempre..te amo Hermione, y estoy seguro que te voy amar hasta el fin de mis días..._

_- Oh Harry - una lagrima traviesa corría por su mejilla y yo se la quite con mi pulgar, todo lo que le dije lo hice con mi corazón en mano - Eso es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho en toda mi vida, te amo Harry!! - se tiro sobre mi y me beso, como amaba a esa mujer - ¿Cual era tu pregunta? – me preguntó cuando nos separamos_

_- Pues yo..quería saber si.. - metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro, me arrodille frente a ella y le dije: - Hermione,¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? - abrí la cajita mostrándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Hermione se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que yo_

_- acepto, ¡¡me encantaría casarme contigo!! - ambos sonreímos tome su rostro y la bese , cuando nos separamos puse el anillo en su dedo y la bese de nuevo, ahora si mi vida estaba completa._

_***Fin del Flash back***_

Y ahora estoy aquí 3 meses después, frente al altar a lado de la mujer que amo, rodeados de todos nuestros amigos, felices. A lado de Hermione aprendí que el amor es el sentimiento mas fuerte que un ser humano debe sentir y que el amor lo puede todo.

- Harry Potter, ¿aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermada, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe? - me pregunta el sacerdote mirándome

- Acepto – respondí completamente feliz

- Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a Harry Potter como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe? - ella embroza una hermosa sonrisa y contesta

- Acepto

- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado el ministerio de magia, yo los declaro, Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia - me dice y yo sin hacerlo esperar me volteo hacia mi esposa y a escasos milímetros de su rostro le digo

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo - me contesta, me inclino para besarla, sellando con ese beso un amor que durara por siempre.

**FIN**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?. Pueden comentar en un Review. Nos veremos en una nueva historia.**

**CarolinaHHr**


End file.
